Una chica extraordinaria
by x-Blue Cherry-x
Summary: Sakura es bonita y llamativa y siempre se entrega al equivocado y Sakura lo sabe aún debe conocer varios idiotas hasta que aparezca el correcto... ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?... Porque soy el amor de tu vida...
1. A little piece of my pain

**capítulo I:**

**.**

**.**

**UNA CHICA EXTRAORDINARIA**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A little piece of my pain.**_

**.**

**.**

_Me rindo... El amor no es para todos..._

**.**

**.**

Sakura tiene veintidos años, sueños _**perdidos**_ y recuerdos _**que queman**_.

Sakura tiene un bonito cuerpo y unos bonitos ojos (vacíos e inquietantes) y un sedoso y corto cabello color rosa. Entonces sonríe y enmarca sus ojos verdes con un delineador negro y sabe que esta demasiado pálida y cansada pero aún así _**sonríe **_coloreando sus labios de un rojo carmín y poniéndole rubor a sus mejillas y se peina y se maquilla y se arregla y se mira al espejo, parece una muñequita, esas bonitas de aparador que todos observar, que todos quieren pero que pronto todos se _**aburren**_ de ella.

La falda de volados negra con un bonito estampado de pequeñas flores rosas se ajusta a su pequeña cintura por sobre la ajustada blusa de tirantes negra y se colocá unas simples_ ballerinas _negras.

Y su móvil suena y Sakura sabe que_** él **_la esta esperando en la puerta de su casa, rocía un poco de perfume en su cuello, crubre sus brazos desnudos con un ligero abrigo de hilo color negro y sale de prisa de su casa y lo primero que ve, es ese lujoso coche color negro, no logra verlo a él a causa de los vidrios polarizados pero sabe que esta allí por ella y para ella y que por esa noche -_**solo **_por esa noche- él es_** suyo**_.

―Hola― Murmura al subir al coche, él sonríe de lado y voltea a verla.

Porque Sakura es bonita y llamativa.

―Hola, linda―

Pero siempre se entrega al hombre_** equivocado**_.

Y se besan y se tocan y se quitan la ropa y ella sonríe y lo besa y por esas dos horas que él le dedica se siente feliz y se_** olvida **_de todo.

―Me encantas, Sakura― Murmura besando su cuello.

―Ah― Gimé tirando de los cabellos del morocho ―_**Sasuke**_― Susurra al sentir la lengua del chico sobre uno de sus pechos.

La ropa desapareció y Sasuke sonrió con lujuria al verla desnuda. Estaban en el asiento trasero de su coche justo en frente de la playa, aunque el paisaje era lo que menos les interesaba en ese momento, el azabache sacó un condón del bolsillo de su _jean_ y lo lanzó al asiento delantero, Sakura observó detenidamente como el_ latex _se ajustaba al pene de Sasuke, ella sonrió sentándose en su cadera.

―¿Quieres ir arriba?― Comentó él cuando ella tomó su miembro acariciándolo mientras lo guiaba a su vagina.

Ella asintió mordiéndo su labio inferior y se autopenetró de una sola estocada. ―Sasuke― Gimió, moviéndose en círculos estirando sus paredes vaginales.

Las manos de Sasuke apretaron con fuerza su cadera obligándola a moverse con más fuerza, sintió como el pene del Uchiha resbalaba aún más en su vagina a medida que lo cabalgaba, los jugos vaginales aumentaron al igual que las ganas de ir más rápido, apoyó las manos en los hombros del chico, clavando sus uñas allí, él cerró los ojos y apretó las nalgas de la chica con sus manos. El contacto era máximo, profundo y sumamente placentero. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero era el_** mejor **_sexo que había tenido a su corta edad porque si había algo en que ella y el Uchiha se llevaban bien, eso era en el sexo, Sakura_** jamás **_sintió tanta atracción hacía un hombre como sentía por Sasuke Uchiha.

_**No **_era amor, era pura pasión y deseo.

―¡Ah! ¡Sasuke!― Gimió con fuerza.

―Me encantas, Sakura, me encantas― Murmuro él con voz ronca y deseosa.

Ella lo abrazó por lo hombros y él por la cintura, Sakura se movió con más fuerza ayudada por él y mordió el labio inferior de Sasuke en un simple gesto erótico. Él sonrió y sintió como ya estaba llegando.

Más fuerte.

Más rápido.

Y sintió las paredes vaginales aprisionar su miembro mientras eyaculaba en el condón. Sakura cerró los ojos disfrutando del placer, él solo se quedó quieto observándola y Sakura sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que todo _**acabara.**_

Y entonces Sakura regresa a su casa y_** finge **_ser feliz, finge volver de una maravillosa cita y sus padres_** no **_notan lo falsa que es, se cambia de ropa y se recuesta en la cama, observa fijamente el techo y las lágrimas descienden lentamente por sus mejillas, porque no quiere sentirse así, porque ha salido con _**demasiados **_chicos y todos han resultado ser los_** equivocados**_, porque odia el amor -aúnque _**no tanto **_como quisiera- porque quiere ser feliz y que aparezca el_** correcto**_, porque ya se rindió y solo quiere estar en paz, porque es joven y bonita y esta rota y lo peor es que es _**ella misma **_quien se rompe.

**.**

**.**

_**Sakura solo quiere ser feliz.**_

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente se despertó demasiado cansada, eran cerca de las doce y su madre le grito que ya estaba el almuerzo.

―¿Cómo te fue anoche?― Pregunta su madre curiosa.

Su padre come tranquilo y no le presta atención y Sakura vuelve a sonreir -_**falsa**_- y finge que todo esta bien, que _**no**_ se cae a pedazos, que _**no **_se siente sola, que_** no **_esta vacía, que todo esta _**perfecto.**_

―Muy bien―

**.**

**.**

―Maldición― Se queja en voz baja.

Regresa de la universidad y es de noche y hace frío y solo quiere llegar, su cuerpo se contrae al oír un ruido extraño que proviene de un bote de basura, su cuerpo tiembla pensando que es algún ladrón y que probablemente la violé y la maté y que _**nadie**_ se dará cuenta hasta que encuentren su cuerpo sin vida pero respira tranquila al ver que solo es un pequeño cachorro callejero y no un asesino.

―Me asustaste― Confieza acariciando el pequeño animal.

Se ve sucio y hambriento, es pequeño y de color crema, los hermosos ojos negros del animal se clavan en ella y Sakura siente una profunda_** paz **_-inexplicable- al verlo, se ve solo y triste y abandonado -_**como ella**_- y Sakura decide llevarselo a su casa. Aunque sabe que tendrá que oír las quejas de su padres, pero sabe que lo amaran en cuanto lo vean.

**.**

**.**

―Debo ponerte un nombre― Murmura dejando el pequeño animal sobre su cama.

Le acaba de dar un baño y ahora piensa secarlo con una toalla vieja, su móvil suena anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

―Temari― Murmura.

_Pelirosaaaa, vamos a bailar el sábado?_

Sakura suspira tras leer el mensaje, el perro ladra a su lado recostándose en su piernas.

―¿Qué dices?― Le pregunta acariciando el pelaje aún humedo del pequeño cachorrro ―¿Iré?―

_Nos juntamos en mi casa._

**.**

**.**

―¡Opa, pelirosa! Que linda estás― La alabó Temari ingresando a su casa, junto con una delgada castaña.

―Graciosa― Bufó la de ojos verdes dándole lugar a que ingresaran en su casa ―Aún no me cambio― Comentó observando su infantil pijama de flores rosas ―Vamos a mi dormitorio―

―Oh por dios, que lindo― Chilló la castaña en cuanto ingresaron al dormitorio y tomó el pequeño cachorro entre sus brazos.

―¿De dónde sacaste ese perro?― Le preguntó Temari sentándose en su cama.

Sakura le sonrió a su _**única **_companía.

―Necesitaba de mi― Susurró con nastalgía y sus amigas la miraron comprensivas.

Después de todo, las tres se conocían demasiado bien.

**.**

**.**

―¡Vamos a embriagarnos!― Chillo Temari chocando su vaso con el de sus amigas.

Sakura y Tenten rieron dándole un profundo trago a su bebida y las tres bailaron al ritmo de la música. Sakura cerró los ojos y movió sus caderas de forma sensual captando la mirada de muchos, llevaba unas botas negras de tacón por el tobillo, una ajustada calza negra con rayas rosas, una ajustada blusa de tirantes negra y un abrigo de hilo calado manga corta de color crema.

La música la aturdió y se acabó el quinto trago de la noche.

―Voy al baño― Comentó algo mareada a sus amigas.

Tenten y Temari asintieron en el mismo estado que ella y las escuchó chillar coreando la canción que resonaba por el lugar.

―Ah― Se quejó pasando agua fría por su cuello, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

Se observó al espejo, se veía pálida y ojerosa -_**como siempre**_- cansada pero al menos estaba_** feliz**_, aunque sabía que ese estado pasaría cuando el alcohol dejara de recorrer su cuerpo. Apretó el bolso negro contra su vientre y salió del baño, el aroma a alcohol y cigarro la marearon y camino despacio por el oscuro pasillo que la dirigía al baile nuevamente.

―Lo siento― Murmuró un chico cuando sin querer la chocó.

Sakura cerró los ojos por el impactó y frunció el ceño furiosa.

―Esta bien― Comentó de mala gana y clavó sus ojos en el chico.

Él era como de su altura, aunque Sakura llevaba tacos, su piel era más oscura que la de Sakura, bronceado destacando sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio. La de ojos verdes sonrió _**coqueta.**_

―Fue mi culpa― Murmuró.

Él sonrió mostrando una enorme y blanca dentadura, de esas que a Sakura le fascinan porque son simples y_** reales**_.

―Déjame invitarte un trago para compensarlo―

**.**

**.**

Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, Sakura estaba sola, ebria y pérdida en medio de la pista de baile, había encontrado a Tenten pero la muy descarada se besuqueaba con un castaño de coleta, Sakura le sonrió cómplice a su amiga y le dio más intimidad. Ahora ¿Dónde diablos estaba Temari?

―¡Sakura! Al fin te encontré― Chilló la rubia abrazándola.

Sakura le correspondió el abrazo y Temari tiró de su mano sacándola del_ pub _para ir al pequeño jardín que poseía el lugar.

―Es que tiene un amigo y Tenten esta con ese chico que acaba de conocer― Explicó la rubia, Sakura sonrió forzada apenás escuchando lo que su amiga decía y buscó con su mirada al rubio que la había invitado un trago hacía dos horas ―¡Por favor!― Chilló la rubia con uan enorme sonrisa.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

―Bien― Acabó aceptando.

Temari la abrazó agradecida de que entretuviera al amigo de su chico y tiró de la mano de la pelirosa guiándola a donde se encontraban los dos chicos.

―Él es _**Naruto**_―

Sakura clavó sus ojos verdes en el chico,_** era él**_.

―Si, ya nos conocemos― Habló el de ojos azules ―Estuvimos bailando un rato― Sonrió.

―Genial, entonces no tengo que presentarlos― Murmuró la rubia ―El es Shikamaru― Presentó a su chico, el morocho le sonrió y abrazó a la rubia de la cintura.

―Olvidé pedir tu número―Murmuró Naruto en su oído.

Sakura_** sonrió**_.

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente se despertó mareda, confundida y con resaca, corrió al baño vomitando todo lo que había ingerido esa noche y recordó al atractivo rubio que había conocido en el _pub._

Regresó arrastrando su pies a la cama y se quitó la ropa de la noche anterior para darse un tibio baño que la hiciera sentir mejor. Le había dado su número a Naruto, en realidad_** siempre **_le da su número a todos los idiotas que conocía, le escribían un tiempo, salían una o dos veces y luego todo queda así,_** en nada**_.

―Ah― Suspira saliendo del baño con el cabello húmedo y un holgado pijama de invierno ―Por eso acabó de _**rendirme**_― Le comenta a su nueva mascota, aún carente de nombre.

Y sonríe, aunque falsa recostándose en la cama mientras observa el techo. Hace frío y se siente mareda y_** sola **_y esta rendida y su móvil suena.

_Hola, hermosa ¿Llegaste bien?_

Y Sakura sonríe, acaba de rendirse pero... Un mensaje _**no**_ cuesta nada.

**.**

**.**

_**...You're way too young to be broken...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hola. He vuelto._

_Este va a ser un fic relativamente corto que tengo pensado durará unos tres a cinco capítulos. Espero que les haya llamado la atención, así que si es así ya saben que hacer._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Reviews?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	2. A little piece of my life

**capítulo II:**

**.**

**.**

**UNA CHICA EXTRAORDINARIA**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A little piece of my life.**_

**.**

**.**

_...A veces me siento como una muñeca esperando que su nuevo dueño juegue con ella... _

**.**

**.**

Si Sakura tuviera que elegir de todas las -_**terribles**_- citas que ha tenido, hay_** una **_en especial.

**.**

**.**

_Hacía ya ocho meses que Sakura había tomado la decisión de dejar a su primer y único __**novio, **__había salido con varios chicos luego de terminar su relación pero con ninguno funcionó, esa noche de sábado, Sakura le daría la oportunidad a un __**nuevo **__chico. Lo había conocido en un pub al que iban a bailar seguido con Ino -su mejor amiga- él le había parecido atractivo, aunque era demasiado alto para su gusto, demasiado pálido y demasiado cínico, aún así, era sábado y la pelirosa no quería quedarse sola en su casa. _

_Si su ex-novio había logrado superarla -si, había averiguado que estaba con otra- y ser __**feliz**__ después de confesarle que la amaba el día que ella lo dejó entonces ella__** también **__podría hacerlo._

―_Hola―_

―_Hola, __**Sai**__―_

_Él compró una botella de cerveza y la tomaron en su coche, Sakura sonrió __**intentando**__ divertirse, aunque Sai no era muy bueno en eso, el chico parecía un poco...__** Inexpresivo**__._

―_¿En serio?― Comentó intentando seguirle la plática pero a leguas se notaba lo aburrida y perdida que estaba._

―_Bien― Dijo el chico encendiéndo el coche ―Será mejor llevarte a tu casa―_

_Sakura agradeció eso, jamás se había aburrido tanto en una cita, hasta los besos del chico le parecieron fríos y sin gracia pero en cuanto Sai arrancó el vehículo, chocó con otro coche que venía detrás, Sakura rodó los ojos con fastidio mientras el chico se bajaba a arreglar las cosas._

―_Genial―_

_Luego de eso Sai subió frustrado al coche y la dejó tirada en el shopping donde se habían encontrado._

―_Idiota― Susurró enojada, ni siquiera se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa ―¡Taxi!―_

_Luego de eso, Sakura__** no **__volvió a salir con él._

**.**

**.**

En sus veintidos años de vida Sakura ha salido con _**demasiados**_ chicos -de algunos ya ni se acuerda- pero solo ha tenido un novio con quien_** no **_funcionó. Era bueno, tierno y todo lo que siempre quisó pero simplemente Sakura_** no **_logró enamorarse de él.

Luego salió con varios idiotas, el último fue Sasuke Uchiha -ese fue el _**peor**_- Sasuke no solo le demostró que había sido una tonta por dejar a su _ex_-novio sino sobre todas las cosas Sasuke le desmostró que _**nunca**_ terminas de conocer a las personas.

**.**

**.**

―Yo solo quiero conocer a alguien nuevo, que no sepa nada de mi y que me ame_―_ Recitó la de ojos verdes.

Temari la miró unos segundos mientras respiraba el aire cálido de la tarde, estaban en el jardín del_ campus _de su Universidad esperando para entrar a clases.

―¿Y crees que Naruto sea el_** indicado**_?_―_ Le preguntó.

Sakura suspiró y la miró unos segundos, ambas eran tan_** distintas **_pero a las vez tan _**parecidas.**_

―No lo sé_―_ Rió _―_Ni siquiera hemos salido, solo nos escribimos_―_ Explicó, Temari le sonrió al verla contenta con alguien.

―Si, solo se escriben_―_ Repitió la rubia divertida _―_Todos los días_―_ Rió _―_¿Y... Sasuke?_―_ Preguntó insegura.

―_**No**_ voy a salir más con él_―_

―¿E Ino?_―_

Sakura frunció el ceño al sentir _**su**_ nombre y evitó los amargos recuerdos de como una amistad de tantos años acabó por un _**hombre**_.

―Que se quedé con él_―_

**.**

**.**

Un nuevo mensaje llegó a su móvil, Sakura sonrió inconsiente bajando del autobus y camino despacio a la heladeria donde habían quedado de encontrarse.

_¿Qué haces?_

Sakura miró entre confundida y divertida el_ mensaje de texo _¿Qué hacía? Esperando por él en la heladeria, suspiró y le envió el mensaje mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas al aire libre.

_Yo llegó en cinco minutos._

Sakura suspiró tras el nuevo mensaje, Naruto era dos años menor que ella y por lo que notó en simples _mensajes de texo _era un _**niño.**_

―Sakura-_chan―_

Y eso lo _**confirmó.**_

Pidieron un helado y Sakura se sorprendió de lo_** fácil **_que era hablar con el rubio, era infantil e inmaduro, como un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre -eso le gustaba- la hacía sentir como una pequeña niña, la hacía sentir distinta, especial, _**viva.**_

―Las relaciones son cómplicadas_―_ Comentó él.

―Supongo_―_ Susurró Sakura poniéndose seria, la noche ya había caído y las copas de halado se encontraban vacías _―_Las separaciones causan depresión_―_ Dijo ella con experiencia.

―Si_―_ Suspiró el de ojos azules y Sakura notó el tono de melancolía en su voz _―_Bien, hora de irnos_―_ Chillo el rubio con voz infantil.

Sakura asintió tomándo su bolso de encima de la mesa y ambos se encaminaron a la parada de autobuses.

―Allí viene mi autobus_―_ Dijo la de ojos verdes y esperó que el rubio se moviera, le dijera algo, la besara, lo que fuera.

Él solo sonrió como un pequeño niño.

―Entonces_―_ Comentó el chico _―_Nos hablamos_―_

Y besó su mejilla. Sakura lo miró confundia y simplemente sonrió subiendo al autobus sintiendo un sabor entre dulzón y amargo en su garganta -y no, no era el helado-

**.**

**.**

_**Extraño.**_

**.**

**.**

―¿Y qué tal?― Había preguntado Temari en cuanto volvieron a verse.

Sakura frunció el ceño confundida.

―Es lindo― Aceptó ―Pero raro― Comentó recordando su cita.

Temari frunció el ceño pidiéndo más explicaciones.

―Hablamos mucho― Expusó ―Pero... No lo sé. No me beso― Acabó diciendo lo que le molestaba.

Temari sonrió mientras se acomodaba a su lado, estaban recostada en la cama de la pelirosa haciéndo tiempo para ir a su clase de _Biología_ en la Universidad.

―Es mejor así― Dijo Temari, Sakura la miró confundida ―_**Ir despacio**_―

Y Sakura realmente _**quisó **_creer que eso era lo _**mejor.**_

**.**

**.**

Estaba recostada en su cama y su cachorro -aún carente de nombre- recostado sobre su abdomen, aún era temprano pero ese día en especial estaba _**demasiado **_cansada -no porque haya echo algo- solo estaba _**cansada**_, las clases habían acabdo hacía cuatro días y tenía que comenzar a estudiar para los examenes.__Observó fijamente el techo de madera y sostuvó su móvil con su mano derecha, hacía casi dos semanas de su cita con Naruto y no había día en el que el rubio no le escribiera, una tonta sonrisita se pintó en sus labios.

El móvil vibró en su mano y luego la melodía inundó el ambiente. Sonrió inconsciente pensando que otra vez Naruto se le había adelantado con el mensaje pero frunció el ceño confundida al ver _**quien**_ era.

_**Sai.**_

Lo abrió curiosa y una sonrisa divertida bailó en sus labios mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabeza del animal.

_Hola... ¿Qué has echo tanto tiempo._

Hacía más de seis meses -el mismo tiempo que llevaba saliendo con Sasuke- que_** no **_sabía nada de Sai, es más luego de dejarla botada en el _shopping_ e irse a toda prisa a arreglar lo del seguro de su coche, ni siquiera le escribió para saber si había llegado bien a su hogar, lo hizó tres semanas después -cuando ella ya estaba ocupada con Sasuke- y solo para invitarla a salir, Sakura se dio el gusto de rechazarlo.

_Borrar._

_**Sonrió **_y observó divertida los ojos negros de su pequeña mascota.

―Pero que idiota es_―_

**.**

**.**

Y Sakura vuelve a verse al espejo de cuerpo entero y sonríe al ver la imagen, esta _**conforme **_y se siente _**bien **_consigo misma, como hacía_** tanto **_no lo hacía -desde que_** lo **_dejó- y suspira, ya no parece una muñeca, ahora es una mujer, una hermosa y sensual mujer que tiene el mundo a sus pies y ajustada sus plataformas color verdes a sus pies, el _jean_ azul oscuro se amolda a sus piernas y la blusa de tirantes verde esperanza la hace lucir radiante y _**hermosa.**_

**.**

**.**

_**Como siempre quisó ser.**_

**.**

**.**

―¡Están tocando la puerta!_―_ Grita su padre desde el_ living_.

Y Sakura sonríe ante su grito y el cachorro se estira aún dormido sobre su cama y Sakura sabe que a pesar de la poca atención que le prestan sus padres la aman y quieren lo_** mejor **_para ella y que su madre cree que es algo _**inestable**_ y que debe vivir la vida y disfrutar y sus padren _**creen **_que es responsable y madura -aunque Sakura_** no **_piensa lo mismo- y que sabrá elegir a alguien bueno y que la quiera como ya lo hizó _**una vez**_.

Entonces tomá el bolso de encima de la cama y se encamina a la salida y se despide con una sonrisa de su padre -su madre trabaja- y vuelve a ver ese coche color negro que hace_** tanto **_no veía y respira profundo, porque va a a dejarlo y Sakura_** nunca **_fue buena en eso.

**.**

**.**

―Quiero un _**novio**__―_ Susurra y Sasuke deja de besar su cuello.

Están en el dormitorio del moreno, el Uchiha vive con su hermano mayor, el cual por supuesto_** no **_esta en casa -sino Sasuke _**jamás **_la hubiera traido- Sakura sonríe -nerviosa- y Sasuke la observa -expectante-

―Yo no _**puedo**_ tener una novia ahora_―_ Comenta, algo arrogante y déspota con ese minusculo tacto que lo caracteriza.

Y Sakura ríe.

―Quiero un novio_―_ Repite _―_Pero _**no**_ a ti_―_ Dice y lo empuja para acabar ambos sentados en la cama.

Están vestidos, recién empezaban sus_** juegos **_y Sakura observa las uñas de sus pies pintadas de color _plata_ y ríe nuevamente, Sasuke la observa como si estuviera loca y Sakura al fin lográ comprenderlo _**todo**_.

Tiene veintidos años, ya es un adulto pero aún es joven e inmadura e irresponsable -como Naruto- y ella necesita -corrección- ella _**quiere**_ a alguien como Naruto.

―Será mejor que me lleves a mi casa_―_ Comentá y Sasuke la mira frustrado _―_Lo siento. Ya no_** quiero **_esto_―_ Explica y su semblante cambia.

Ya_** no **_quiere ser una muñeca, ya _**no**_ quiere esperar en un rincón a que la vengan a buscar y la saquen a jugar un rato, ya_** no **_quiere llorar, ni sentirse sucia o deprimida, ya _**no**_ quiere salir con tantos hombres, ya _**no **_quiere ser una _**muñeca usada**_.

―Al menos podíamos despedirnos correctamente_―_ Comentá el moreno.

Sakura sonríe, Sasuke es _**muy atractivo**_.

―No_―_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pero ella es más fuerte.**_

_**.**_

**.**

Se quita los zapatos y la ropa al ingresar a su dormitorio en penumbras, sonrié al ver aquella bola de pelos sin raza en medio de su cama, es sábado, es temprano y cualquiera estaría afuera diviertiéndose, ella_** podría **_pero _**no quiere **_y su móvil vuelve a sonar.

_¿Qué has echo, Sakura-chan?_

Y Sakura sonrié.

**.**

**.**

_**Feliz.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mil gracias por todos sus reviews. _

_Es mi primer fic de Naruto y Sakura y realmente les agradezco a todos sus comentarios y su apoyo._

_Esto no quiere decir que me deje de gustar Sasuke como pareja para Sakura -sinceramente amo a esa pareja- pero últimamente esta historia rondaba mi mente y quería hacerlo y alguien tan inmaduro, infantil y tierno solo pinta ser Naruto, la verdad yo quisiera más a alguien como él que como Sasuke._

_En fin, he aquí el segundo capítulo y espero que haya sido de su agrado, por ahora Sakura esta resolviendo los fantasmas de su pasado, pronto descubriran más cosas acerca de ella y por supuesto de Naruto. _

_¿Quién es el primer y único novio de Sakura?_

_¿Por qué Naruto cree que las relaciones son cómplicadas y causan depresión?_

_¿Qué pasó con Ino?_

_¿Y Sai? ¿Qué onda?_

_Pronto, pronto... Nos leemos en el siguiente._

_Blue Cherry._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. A little piece of my heart

**capítulo III:**

**.**

**.**

**UNA CHICA EXTRAORDINARIA**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A little piece of my heart.**_

**.**

**.**

_...Dicen que cada persona que comparte aunque sea un momento de tu vida,_

_se lleva un pedacito de tu alma..._

**.**

**.**

Sakura ha compartido tantos momentos en su vida con _**otros **_que si tuviera que dividir su alma en cada uno de ellos, se fraccionaria en millones de pequeños pedacitos que saldrían disparados a cualquier lugar del mundo.

**.**

**.**

_Persona #1_

**.**

**.**

La primer persona que Sakura elegiría sería su _**madre**_, sin lugar a dudas. Aunque amabas son demasiado _**parecidas**_ y pasan peleando y cada vez que Sakura quiere llorar, bueno, su madre_** no **_es buena en esas cosas.

―¡Mamá!― La llamó entre gritos desde el dormitorio ―¡Mamá!―

Su madre se apresuró a llegar y observó a su hija menor con una pila de ropa sobre la cama.

―¿Y todo eso?― Preguntó con cautela.

Sakura observó enfuruñada la ropa.

―Estoy viendo que llevar al campamento― Dijo lo obvio.

Los examenes habían acabado hacía dos semanas y ella y Temari se iría a acampar con unos amigos.

_**Vacaciones bien merecidas.**_

―¿Todo eso vas a llevar?―

Sakura asintió e hizó sus clásicos pucheros -que obviamente no funcionan con su madre- para que la ayudara.

―Mamá― Volvió a llamarla, esta solo clavó la vista en ella mientras observaba las botas de tacón que su hija llevaría al medio del bosque ¿Cómo rayos su hija pensaba caminar en la tierra y el pasto con semejantes tacos? ―¿Hay algo _**malo**_ en mi?― Preguntó con algo de verguenza.

Su madre la miró confundida.

―Digo... Hace mucho que estoy _**sola**_ y... Los hombres con los que salgo son unos idiotas― Comentó fingiendo desinterés mientras doblaba un hermoso y sensual vestido negro y rosa y lo guardaba en su bolso ―Quiero un _**novio**_― Confesó.

―No soy la mejor en las relaciones― Sakura la miró divertida por la confesión ―Pero eres inteligente y muy hermosa, eres demasiado _**joven**_ como para _**complicarte**_ con un novio― Murmuro su madre dejando la ropa de lado ―Diviertete mientras puedas que después te vas a arrepentir― Acabó marchándose del dormitorio y dejando a su hija sola.

Sakura suspiró rendida. Esa respuesta _**no **_le había servido en lo más mínimo.

**.**

**.**

_Persona #2_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En segundo lugar Sakura sabe que gran parte de su alma -incluso un pedazo aún más grande que el de su madre- se lo lleva su _**hermana mayor**_. Ambas son totalmente _**opuestas**_, como las dos caras de una moneda y mientras Sakura es divertida, fiestera y algo promiscua, su hermana mayor sueña con casarse y tener hijos pero para su desgracia ambas hermanas se parecen demasiado en sus fracasos amorosos.

―Gracias por la carpa― Comentó la de ojos verdes mientras se deboraba su helado.

Ambas hermanas estaban sentadas en la arena observando como el sol poco a poco se escondía tras el inmenso mar.

―De nada ¿Cuando se van?―

―Mañana― Susurró ―Y tu... ¿Cómo vas con_** aquello**_?― Preguntó con cautela.

Su hermana hizó una extraña mueca con la cara recordando a su ex-novio.

―Bien... Por lo menos ya no me molesta― Murmuró y Sakura quisó decir algo pero sabía que aunque se mostrará fuerte e independiente -justo como su madre_** creía **_que era- _**no**_ lo era y no sabía que decir ―No puedo creer que se revuelque con su propia prima― Dijo frustrada.

Sakura acarició los cabellos azules de su hermana.

―Konan― La consoló ―Al menos te diste cuenta que no vale la pena―

―No, _**no**_ lo vale―

**.**

**.**

_Persona # 3_

**.**

**.**

Y si Sakura tuviera que elegir un puesto número tres, lo dividiría entre sus _**mejores amigas.**_

―¡Vamos a embriagarnos!― Chilló Temari con una botella de _vodka_ en la mano.

Sakura rió algo mareda en medio de la pista de baile y mezcló en un vaso rojo _vodka_ y jugó de naranja.

Hacía tres días estaban acampando en un complejo como a dos kilómetros del baile, habían llegado caminando y emborrachándose todo el camino, tuvieron que hacer cuarenta minutos de cola y eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana pero estaban allí y eso significaba que _**debían**_ divertirse.

―¡Que gran verano!― Gritó la de ojos verdes evitando trastabillar con sus cortas botas negras de tacón y acomodó su ajustado vestido negro y rosa.

Su móvil vibró entre su bolso y sacó con ciudado evitando que cayera y perderlo en ese mar de gente.

―Déjate de mensajes― Murmuró la rubia a su lado mientras agitaba su cabello y abrazaba a Deidara -uno de los chicos que habían ido con ellas a acampar-

_Espero que te estés diviertiendo en tus vacaciones. Cuando vuelvas, me gustaría verte._

Sakura sonrió al ver el mensaje, ebria, sonrojada y con la vista nublada logró leer de quien provenía.

_**Naruto.**_

_A mi también me encataría volver a verte._

―Sakura― Dijo seria Temari a su lado, Sakura la observó confundida ―¡Tequila!―

**.**

**.**

―¡Oigan!― Chilló quitándose las botas con ciudado ―¡Espérennos!― Volvió a gritar mientras veía a Deidara, Sasori y Kankuro alejarse.

Temari se colgó de su hombro emanando alcohol. Esos eran amigos de la rubia, Sakura acababa de conocerlos pero entre bromas y el alcohol, la chica ya les había agarrado _**confianza**_.

―Sasori esta comprando comida, vamos― Comentó la rubia tirando de su mano y llegaron al puesto callejero donde el pelirrojo compraba un _hotdog._

―No puedo creer que vengan solo por la comida― Murmuro el de cabellos rojizos acercándose a las chicas, ambas asintieron mientras reían y el chico les dio en la boca el _hotdog_ para que mordieran un trozo ―Parece que hay hambre en el grupo― Comentó divertido.

―Y ¿Están listas para caminar dos kilómetros de regresó al campamento?― Preguntó Kankuro divertido mientras observa a las ebrias chicas y le daba un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa.

Temari y Sakura se miraron divertidas.

―Claro―

**.**

**.**

_Persona #4_

**.**

**.**

Si, aún le quedaba muchas personas que le habían_** robado **_pedazos de su vida y de su alma pero sin lugar a dudas no podía olvidarlo justo a_** él. **_

Sakura había salido con _**muchos**_ imbéciles, el último era Sasuke -ese si se había robado un _**gran**_ trozo de su alma y junto con ella, su _**dignididad **_y su _**amistad **_con__Ino- pero a pesar de haber salido con tantos idiotas sin futuro, hubo _**uno**_ que si valió la pena, uno bueno, uno que si la quisó, uno que ella_** misma **_se encargó de perder.

_Flash back_

_Fue a finales de diciembre, comienzos de enero cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de __**algo.**_

―_Te quiero, Sakura―_

_Que__** no **__estaba enamorada de su novio._

_Entonces ella solo sonríe y lo besa, evitando que él note lo mentirosa y__** falsa **__que es. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

―_No puedo este sábado― Comenta hablando por su móvil mientras ordena su ropa en el placard ―Iremos a bailar, es el cumpleaños de Ino―_

―_Ah― Escucha su voz decepcionada desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica ―Pero podemos vernos el domingo ¿No?―_

_Y Sakura rueda los ojos porque la verdad es que__** no **__quiere verlo._

―_Claro― Acaba aceptando y cuega el móvil con una simple despedida._

_**.**_

_**.**_

―_Creo que debemos terminar―_

―_¿Por qué?―_

―_Porque yo__** no **__te amo―_

_Y Sakura lo supó, era una mala persona y luego de hablar cuatro horas -en las que él intentó convercerla de no dejarlo- Sakura suspira y termina lo que lleva semanas prolongando._

―_Lo siento tanto― Murmura y las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas, él clava sus ojos verdes en ella y Sakura se aleja ―Lo siento... __**Gaara**__―_

_End flash back_

Y a pesar de que su primer y_** único **_novio era el hermano menor de su mejor amiga, ella y Temari dejaron ese tema por _**cerrado**_ y no volvieron a hablar de ello, Sakura no volvió a verlo y fue hasta unos meses atrás que descubrió que él tenía novia, no va a mentir, le_** dolió **_pero le alegró también verlo feliz.

Una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, dolorosos y felices (Pero Sakura estaba _**acostumbrada**_)

Entonces Sakura cierra los ojos sintiendo el aire frío de la mañana y el aroma a mar y sabe que eso fue lo _**mejor.**_

―Que seriedad― Escucha a sus espaldas.

Da media vuelta y se encuentra con aquellos nuevos amigos -de verano- por así decirlo y Temari la abraza.

―A ver una sonrisita, Sakura― La molesta Sasori y Sakura abre los labios enseñando su blanca dentadura ―Hermosa― La alagá y entonces ella ríe de _**verdad**_ y emprenden la marcha.

―Sakura― La llama Temari a su lado, ambas llevaban los zapatos en las manos y caminaban agarradas de las manos, el resto de sus amigos iban unos metros delante de ellas.

―¿Que?―

―Que gran verano―

Sakura sonríe y el viento la despeina.

―_**Nos lo merecemos**_―

**.**

**.**

_Persona # ..._

**.**

**.**

Sakura sabía que su vida seguiría fragmentándose en miles de pedazos, quizás un día despierte y ya_** no **_sea ella, solo retazos de su antigua vida y un simple viento logré desarmarla y llevarla a lugares lejanos donde ya_** no **_sea ella, sino otra cosa, algo _**mejor **_y sabe que su mente esta confundida y se siente rara porque tiene veintidos años y sueños rotos y recuerdos que queman y un mal pasado amoroso y malas deciciones pero todo eso hacen que ella_** sea ella.**_

**.**

Los malos recuerdos.

**.**

Las malas deciciones.

**.**

Los malos amores.

**.**

_**Todo eso... Es ella.**_

**.**

―Sakura_-chan_― Escucha a sus espaldas.

Entonces despierta de sus recuerdos tormentosos y demora unos segundos en ubicarse _**donde **_esta, un _shopping_, es de noche y Naruto se encuentra a tan solo unos pasos de ella.

―¿Qué tal un trago?―

**.**

**.**

Quizás un día despierte y sus pedazos vuelvan a unirse y cuando se miré al espejo ya _**no **_será una extraña.

**.**

**.**

_**Será simplemente ella.**_

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	4. A little piece of my time

**capítulo IV:**

**.**

**.**

**UNA CHICA EXTRAORDINARIA**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A little piece of my time.**_

**.**

**.**

_...Tengo derecho a ser feliz. Entonces... Haz valer ese derecho..._

**.**

**.**

Sakura hace mucho que dejo de creer en _**cuentos de hadas**_, ya saben, donde la príncesa es tímida y bonita y el príncipe es encantador y azul y viven felices para siempre.

Ha tenido _**muchos **_desastres amorosos en su vida como para creer que alguien en una armadura brillante y montado en un caballo blanco va a rescatarla, por eso mismo, ella ha decido desde hace mucho rescatarse _**a si misma**_.

**.**

**.**

Volvió a observar la pantalla de su móvil,_ ningún mensaje nuevo_. Suspiró frustrada y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su_ jean_, así podría sentir si llegaba un nuevo mensaje de texto.

―¿Y?_―_

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreir divertida.

―¿Quieres salir conmigo?― Volvió a insistir y Sakura realmente quizó matarlo en ese instante.

Así que solo rió por lo bajo evitando que la profesora le llamara la atención y clavó sus ojos en los del muchacho sentado a su lado.

―Ya te dije, salí con tu amigo, a mi no me gustan esas cosas raras― Se excusó rogando internamente que sirviera.

―¿Y?― Pero él era persistente _―_Eso fue hace como un año_―_ Alegó.

―No, Lee― Murmuró ya cansada tratandose de quitárselo de encima.

Él muchacho suspiró dejándola tranquila unos minutos, cuando la clase finalizó Sakura no pudo quitarse al chico de encima.

―Nos vemos― Intentó despedirse, él la siguió de cerca caminando por los pasillos de la Universidad.

―¿Me prestas tus apuntes y te llevo a tu casa?― Ofreció.

Sakura quiso decir no pero hacía demasiado frío ese día.

―Bien― Aceptó ―Pero solo me llevas― Sonrió.

Y su sonrisa se _**desvaneció **_cuando vio a Ino del otro lado del _campus_, la chica clavó sus ojos azules en Sakura, se miraron fijamente por unos pocos segundos hasta que Ino intentó acercarse, la pelirrosa solo volteó el rostro apresurando más el paso al estacionamiento.

Aún_** no **_estaba lista para enfrentar a su (Ex)_** mejor amiga**_.

**.**

**.**

Al llegar a su casa, sola por cierto, volvió a ver la pantalla de ese mugroso móvil donde aparecía la foto de ella y Temari en la playa.

―Idiota_―_ Murmuro enojada y lanzó el bendito aparato sobre la cama.

Sonrió al recordar a Lee, el chico era pesado e insistente pero era su amigo y aunque lo negara le caía muy bien, suspiró cansada mientras se cambiaba la ropa colocándose un pantalón deportivo holgado color gris, una blusa de mangas largas color blanca y las pantuflas azules.

El invierno se aproximaba a pasos agigantados.

El verano había _**acabado**_ y con el, no solo las vacaciones sino también su _**romance**_ de verano.

**.**

**.**

―Ni siquiera me ha escrito_―_ Comentó mientras le daba un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa.

Temari sonrió lastimera.

―Bueno, quizás... No lo sé. No tenga saldo_―_ Intentó arreglar las cosas.

―¿Por un mes?_―_ Preguntó irónica y Temari solo frunció la boca evitando decir algo más _―_No puedo creerlo ¡Me acosté con ese imbécil!_―_ Chilló y varias personas ubicadas cerca de su mesa voltearon a verlas.

―Shh, la gente no debe saber de tu vida sexual_―_ La calmó Temari _―_Lo siento, Sakura_―_

―Da igual_―_ Suspiró la de cabellos rosas _―_El tercero no era el _**indicado**__―_ Bromeó _―_Que Naruto se vaya a la mierda_―_

**.**

**.**

Esa misma noche Sakura eliminó a Naruto del _facebook_, quizás fue una tonteria y probablemente al rubio ni siquiera le importaría pero eso la hizó sentir mínimamente _**mejor**_.

Luego se bebió una botella entera de vino espumante y se desmayó sobre la cama.

**.**

**.**

―_**Naruto**__― Murmuró mientras sentía los besos del chico en su cuello._

_Los padres del rubio habían salido al igual que su hermano mayor y tenían la casa solo para ellos._

_Él la tomó entre sus brazos, sin dejar de besarla y la llevó consigo a su dormitorio, la déposito con delicadeza en su cama y poco a poco fue acomodándose sobre el frágil cuerpo de la chica._

―_Quiero hacerte el amor― Murmuro ronco a unos centímetros de su boca._

―_Yo también― Respondió ella dejándose guiar por el deseo._

_Solo necesito esas dos simples palabras para poder hacerla suya. Las manos del rubio recorrían sus piernas suavemente, Sakura cerró los ojos disfrutando de las lentas caricias, hacía mucho que nadie la tocaba así, en realidad hacía ya casi cuatro meses que no tenía relaciones y esta vez quería que fuera especial. _

―_Te deseo― Soltó él besando su cuello._

_Sakura sonrió de lado, formó un tierno puchero entre sus labios y con las manos temblorosas le quitó la remera, una vez se la había quitado observó embobada el marcado abdomen de Naruto. Él logró quitarle su vestidito blanco y sonrió cuando noto que la chica no llevaba sostén, paso la lengua lentamente por la aureola y mordió suavecito el pezón hinchado de la chica, con sus dientes._

―_Ah― Gimió ella al sentir el leve y placentero dolor en su seno._

―_Yo solo quiero hacerte__** mía**__― Susurro._

_Ella sonrió de lado y acaricio el trabajado torso del chico, bajo despacio acariciando la suave y firme piel masculina con la yema de sus dedos internadose dentro de los pantalones del chico hasta llegar al miembro masculino. Naruto gimió por lo bajo cerrando los ojos, ella apretó el erecto pene con su mano derecha y movió la mano lentamente._

―_Más rápido― Ordeno él con voz ronca y agitada._

_Ella le hizo caso y presionó con más fuerza el miembro masculino aumentando el ritmo, a los pocos minutos él sujeto su mano evitando que continuara._

―_Quiero llegar contigo― Murmuró él mirándola fijamente a los ojos._

_Ella sonrió coqueta insitandolo a hacerlo, él no tardó en entender el mensaje, Sakura le ayudó a terminar de quitarse la ropa, tomó un condón de su mesita de noche y se lo colocó de prisa evitando perder el momento. Ella gimió abrazándolo con fuerza cuando la penetró. Las manos de Naruto acariciaron con delicadeza su cabello, besó su frente y comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre ella, Sakura abrió más las piernas haciendo el contacto aún más profundo. _

_Las embestidas aumentaron, el placer también._

―_¡Ah! ¡Naruto!― Gimió con fuerza._

_Más fuerte._

_Más rápido._

_Y sintió las paredes vaginales aprisionar su miembro mientras eyaculaba en el interior del condón. Sakura cerró los ojos disfrutando del placer, él solo se quedó quieto observándola. _

―_Eso fue genial― La alabó._

_Sakura sonrió sintiendo como él se quitaba de ella, un pequeño __**vacío **__se formó dentro de ella._

_Quizás había tomado la decisión__** equivocada**__ pero cuando Naruto la abrazó obligándola a dormir en su pecho, toda duda__** desapareció**__._

**.**

**.**

―Maldición_―_ Se quejó al despertar de su sueño.

Apretó su cabeza con una mano sintiendo ese punzante dolor recorrer su cerebro y sonrió recordando la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, luego de eso, lo hicieron dos veces más en la casa del rubio, la última vez fue más _**calentura **_que otra cosa, luego de eso Naruto se volvió extraño, distintante hasta que finalmente_** dejó **_de buscarla.

**.**

**.**

―Hola, Kiba_―_

El castaño aumentó su sonrisa al ver la hermosa chica detrás de él, Sakura sonrió coqueta.

Que Naruto se fuera al diablo.

**.**

**.**

―Ah_―_ Gimió cuando el castaño la empujó contra las duras rocas.

Habían ido a cenar a un pequeño restorán de la ciudad y luego caminar por la playa, la cosa se puso caliente cuando Kiba comenzó a empujarla hacía unas rocas y a tocarla.

―Quiero hacerlo aquí contigo_―_ Le susurró al oído.

Sakura tembló. No de frío. No de placer.

De miedo. De inseguridad. _**De dolor.**_

―Lo siento_―_ Susurró separándose de él.

Kiba la miró preocupado.

―¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te hice algo malo?_―_ Pregunto de prisa.

Sakura sonrió enternecida.

―No_―_ Alegó _―_Debo irme_―_ Dijo temerosa, no quería que el chico pensara que estaba loca o que simplemente quería dejarlo con las ganas.

Esa jamás fue su intención.

―Esta bien_―_ Murmuró sonriendo _―_Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa_―_ Dijo el castaño tomando su mano.

Sakura se sorpendió tras su respuesta, feliz de la fin salir con un _**caballero **_y ambos caminaron despacio hasta la estación de autobuses.

**.**

**.**

Sakura hace _**mucho**_ que dejo de creer en cuentos de hadas pero si hay algo que Sakura cree con todo su corazón aunque trate de esconderlo, es en el_** amor**_.

_**El amor verdadero.**_

Entonces vuelve a colocarse ese cómodo y para nada sensual pijama y se hace un café caliente mientras se recuesta en la cama con su madre.

―¿Cómo te fue?_―_ Pregunta la pelirrosa mayor.

Sakura deja la humenate taza sobre la mesita de noche y se recuesta en el hombro de su madre mientras ambas miran_ Diario de una pasión_.

Quizás _**no**_ le cuente todo lo que pasa por su cabeza, quizás su madre crea que es fuerte -_**aunque no lo es**_- quizás su madre no sepa relamente _**como es **_su hija pero aún así, Sakura sabe que su madre_** siempre **_estará para ella.

―No tan mal_―_

Entonces Sakura recuerda ese viejo cuento del hilo rojo y del destino y sonríe entre mantas y sueños.

Porque sabe que los cuentos de hadas _**no**_ existen, que su príncipe azul probablemente erró el camino, que ha besado _**demasiados**_ sapos, que no tiene el corazón roto porque _**jamás**_ se ha enamorado -aunque _**desee**_ hacerlo- y que a perdido muchas cosas, muchas _**personas**_ pero ha pesar de todo, sigue de pie, firme y segura, caminando y que se ha ganado el _**derecho**_ de ser feliz, ahora simplemente debe hacerlo valer.

Y su móvil vuelve a sonar. Sakura lo _**ignora, **_ahora solo quiere dormir.

**.**

**.**

_**Nadie dijo que sería fácil, princesa.**_

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. A little piece of me

**capítulo V:**

**.**

**.**

**UNA CHICA EXTRAORDINARIA**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A little piece of me.**_

**.**

**.**

_...El hilo rojo, invisible a ojos humanos, une a las personas destinadas a encontrarse, _

_el hilo puede tensarse, enredarse pero jamás va a romperse ..._

**.**

**.**

Sakura no sabe si es simplemente una leyenda o realmente_** alguien **_esta destinado para ella.

Entonces llora, se desgarra y se desprende de todo el dolor, la angustia y la depresión porque aunque lo niegue y nadie lo sepa, Sakura es depresiva y lo_** único **_más fuerte que sus ganas de_** morir **_y empezar de cero son sus_** esperanzas **_de un futuro mejor.

―Todo se va a arreglar― Se auto-convence e intenta sonreir entre lágrimas.

Y_** no **_lo logra. Y se_** rompe **_un poquito más.

―Esta _**no**_ puedo ser yo― Susurra entre hipidos.

Y clava sus ojos verdes en el espejo empotrado en la pared, esta sentada en el suelo, en medio de la penumbra de su dormitorio, sus padres duermen y ella se desgarra. Se ve frágil, débil, desfigurada y ya_** no **_quiere ser así.

_**Nunca más.**_

_**.**_

Sakura tiene veintidos años, sueños _**perdidos**_ y recuerdos _**que queman**_.

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente despierta cansada, confundida y con los ojos hinchados y la única razón para despertarse fue el sonido de su móvil.

Hora de ir a clases.

**.**

**.**

―Te ves horrible― Comentá divertida Temari con dos cafes en sus manos.

―Cállate― Murmura la de ojos verdes tomando una de los cafés y agradece en silencio ese gesto.

―¿Almorzamos juntas? Tenten dijo que podía― Pregunta la rubia en cuanto ingresan al enorme edificio.

Sakura solo asiente tomando su camino al salón de clases pero no puede evitar que ese extraño sentimiento se albergue en su pecho al _**verla**_. Hace más de cinco meses que dejaron de ser amigas y aún duele como si hubiera sido ayer.

―Sakura― Murmura.

Y la de cabellos rosas no puede evitar que _**todo**_ vuelva.

―Hola, Ino―

**.**

_(_―_Salimos un par de veces y es... Es muy atractivo y tiene un lujoso auto, me pasó a buscar en el la otra noche_―_)_

_(_―_Ah, mira que bueno Sakura ¿Cómo se llama?_―_)_

_(_―_Sasuke, __**Sasuke Uchiha**_―_)_

_(_―_¿Sasuke Uchiha? Ah, si lo conozco. Lo tengo en facebook. Me invitó a salir a mi primero_―_)_

_(_―_Ah, no sabía, Ino_―_) _

_(_―_Esta bien. Probablemente te invito porque le dije que no_―_)_

_**.**_

―¿Cómo estás?―

Sakura desvió la vista a la entrada del salón de clases, aún faltaban cinco minutos y la puerta continuaba cerrada con llave.

―Bien ¿Tu?―

―Sakura, yo... Las extraño. A ti y a las chicas. A todas―

**.**

_(_―_¿Le escribiste por su cumpleaños, Ino?_―_) _

_(_―_Solo fue un mensaje, Sakura. Ya, cálmate_―_)_

_(_―_No sabía que se tuvieran tanta confianza_―_)_

_(_―_Estás exagerando. Además es __**él**__ quien aún me invita a salir estando contigo_―_)_

_(_―_¿Entonces por qué le escribiste?_―_)_

_(_―_No es tu novio para que hagas esta escena de celos, Sakura_―_)_

_(_―_Pero sale conmigo. Deberías __**respetar**__ eso_―_)_

_**.**_

―Eso deberias haberlo pensado antes―

La de ojos azules baja la mirada, quizás pensando en como hacer que la perdonen o quizás recordando la_** razón **_de su pelea.

_**Sasuke Uchiha.**_

―Él jamás me interesó. Me interesa nuestra amistad, Sakura― Comentá.

Y Sakura de verdad _**quiere **_creerle.

**.**

_(_―_No me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida, Ino_―_)_

_(_―_Mejor ocupate de tu chico_―_)_

_**.**_

―Te perdono― Susurra y Sakura cree haberlo dicho tan bajo que quizás Ino no la escuchó.

Pero lo hizó y sonrió, feliz de que su mejor amiga la perdonará o algo así proque en realidad aún_** no **_le ha pedido perdón como se debe.

―Pero_** no **_volveré a ser tu amiga―

Y su sonrisa se desvanece, Sakura ha crecido, ya_** no **_es una niña que cree en cuentos de hadas y finales felices, ya no es la tonta que _**permitía **_que la usaran y pisotearan. No, ella es una mujer ahora, ella es adulta y segura y confiada y nunca más volverá a permitir que alguien -_**quien sea**_- se aproveche de ella.

_**Nunca más.**_

―Cuidate, Ino― Murmura entrando al salón de clases y dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca.

Un sabor amargo se instala en su pecho, perdió una amiga pero al menos ya no siente _**rencor.**_

**.**

**.**

―¿Y crees que sea el correcto?―

Entonces los ojos de Konan se iluminan y sonríe, como solo ella sabe hacerlo y Sakura sabe que su hermana es _**feliz.**_

―Las cartas me dijeron que este año encontraría el amor y creo que Pain lo es― Chilla feliz como si fuera una quinceañera.

Y Sakura sonríe porque no esta del todo convencida en las profecías de las cartas, pero su hermana cree y ese tipo no parece ser tan malo -aunque aún le falta conocerlo bien- y Sakura quiere o _**necesita**_ que su hermana sea feliz.

―¿Y tu?― Pregunta Konan acomodándose mejor sobre la cama.

Es viernes por la noche y ambas chicas están en la casa de la de cabellos azules viendo una película. Sakura suspira observando fijamente la pantalla de la televisión y recuerda el estúpido mensaje que Naruto le envió hace una semana.

**.**

_Hola, hermosa. He estado con algunas complicaciones pero cuando quieras salimos. Espero andes bien, un beso._

**.**

Mensaje que por supuesto, _**no**_ contestó.

―Estoy bien sola―

_**No, no es cierto.**_

**.**

**.**

―¡Sakura!―

―¿Qué?― Grita sentándose de golpe en la cama.

Solo sabe que es domingo y se supone que duerma hasta las dos de la tarde.

―Saca al perro, lleva horas llorando― Comenta su madre con su clásico tono de voz mandón.

Y Sakura quiere mandarla al demonio pero prefiere evitar una pelea, aún _**no **_esta lo suficientemente repuesta como para pelear con su madre -probablemente acabe llorando- y se levanta de la cama, entre despierta y dormida. Se coloca un holgado pantalón deportivo gris, unas _converse _color crema, un _sweter_ de hilo negro y un abrigo de lana, holgado color azul oscuro. Envuelve una bufanda blanca a su cuello, enredando aún más su cabello y evita todo tipo de maquillaje -raro en ella que se maquilla hasta para ir al baño- y sale de su cuarto.

―Vamos, rubio― Murmura colocándole la correa a su mascota -si, no es muy original con los nombres- y tomándo las llaves de la casa.

Aún tiene sueño y hace frío y en cuanto sale a la calle el viento golpea con fuerza su rostro demostrándole que el invierno ya esta cerca.

―¿Qué tal? Domingo y paseando un perro. La mayoría debe estar durmiendo con sus novios― Le dice a su mascota sin recibir respuesta ―¿Tu que sabes?― Murmura.

Y ambos se encaminana a un parque cercano, al parecer su perro no le permitirá volver pronto a su casa.

―¿Sabes? Si no haces pronto te juro que voy a hacerte un_ enema_― Le dice enojada, el cachorro solo mueve la cola ante su frase.

―Dudo que así haga algo―

Y Sakura realmente quisó creer que estaba loca, que _**no **_era él, que no era su voz pero lo corroboró cuando_** él **_la obligó a voltear tomándola del brazo.

―Hola, Sakura―

―_**Naruto**_― Dijo aún sin creer su mala suerte.

El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja observando el pequeño cachorro y se agachó a jugar con él.

―¿Es tuyo?― Sakura solo asintió ante la pregunta y ambos se sumieron en un silencio demasiado incómodo.

―No contestaste mi mensjae, supuse te habías enojado― Murmuró al fin el de ojos claros levantándose del suelo y quedando a la altura de la chica.

Sakura frunció el ceño ante su descaro.

―¿Enojado?― Repitió entre atontada por lo_** idiota **_que ese chico podía ser y furiosa por lo _**cínico**_ que podía llegar a ser ―Me dejaste. Hace más de un mes que no se nada de ti y cada vez que te invitaba a salir o te escribía decías que tenías cosas que hacer― Prácticamente grito escupiendo todo lo que llevaba guardado desde hacía semanas.

―Lo siento yo-―

―¿Lo sientes?― Repitió enojada ―¿Qué sientes? ¿Haberme ilusionado y déjado?― Gritó furiosa.

Naruto bajo la vista, quizás sin saber que decir, quizás tratando de encontrar_** que **_decir.

―Las cosas no son tan así― Acabó de decir el rubio.

Sakura abrió la boca indignada, exasperada por lo imbécil que podían llegar a ser los hombre.

―¿Ah no?― Preguntó irónica ―¡Vete al diablo, Naruto Uzumaki!― Acabó la de cabellos rosas volteándo y llevándose consigo al pequeño cachorro.

―¡Sakura!― Le gritó.

No valió de nada, la chica desapareció ante sus ojos.

**.**

**.**

―Anda, vamos― Insistió la rubia como por quinta vez.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos intentando -en vano- escuchar la clase del prfesor Iruka.

―¿Qué harás un sábado por la noche?― Preguntó Temari sin recibir respuesta ―Vamos a bailar― Propusó nuevamente.

Y Sakura realmente quisó meterle sus apuntes de clase por la garganta para que se callara.

―Sakura―

―Bien― Murmuró ―Vamos a bailar, solo déjame escuchar la clase―

―¡Si!― Chilló Temari al momento de abrazarla.

Sakura sonrió de lado. De verdad _**amaba**_ tener una amiga como ella.

**.**

**.**

―¿Por qué miras para todos lados?― Preguntó la de cabellos rosas a su amiga una vez ubicadas en una de las barras de aquel _pub_ al que siempre iban.

Temari le sonrió.

―Estás hermosa― La alabó.

Y era cierto. La de ojos verdes llevaba un sensual y llamativo maquillaje, labios rojos y el cabello ondulado. Un ajustado y corto vestido negro con rayas gruesas de color azul electrico, medias negras y unas botas de tacón color negras por el tobillo. Aún así, su elogio no hizo que Sakura desviara la conversación más aún cuando la Non Sabaku volvió a posar su vista en la pista de baile.

―¿A quién buscas?― Insistió Sakura ―Ah, no― Se quejó ―Dime, por favor que no invitaste a Shikamaru― Dijo entre furiosa e indignada.

Temari formó una forzada sonrisa en su rostro.

―¡Temari!― Chilló enojada ―Sabes que si viene Shikamaru vendrá-―

―Hola, Sakura―

Esta rodó los ojos fastidiada al oír_** su **_voz, Temari formó una mueca en su rostro y tomó a Shikamaru de los hombros en un abrazo más protector ante su amiga que cariñoso ante el chico. Sakura volteó despacio encontrándose con el rubio.

―Déjame en paz― Dijo antes de marcharse, Naruto corrió tras ella.

―¡Espera!― La detuvó tomándola con fuerza del brazo en medio de la pista de baile ―Debes escucharme― Ordenó.

Sakura alzó una ceja divertida. La música prácticamente los obligaba a gritar y había tanta gente que el rubio casi estaba encima de ella.

―¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?― Preguntó buscado paciencia de donde _**no**_ tenía.

―¡Porque soy el_** amor de tu vida**_!― Respondió el rubio en un grito.

Sakura abrió la boca entre sorprendida e indignada y logró soltarse del agarre del rubio aún sin salir de su sorpresa.

―Vaya amor de mi vida me tocó― Murmuró irónica dando media vuelta y saliendo del_ pub._

Naruto corrió detrás de ella evitando _**perderla.**_

―Sakura, espera― La llamó ya en medio de la calle.

Unas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre ellos. Genial. Lluvia.

―Ya lo entendí― Susurró la de ojos verdes ―Hay algo_** malo **_en mi― Dijo bajando la cabeza ―Solo querías acostarte conmigo. Querías divertirte y pasarla bien y cuando te aburriste te fuiste ―Susurró aún con la vista clavada en el suelo y recordo su _**pátetica **_relación con Sasuke ―Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué volviste? Buscate otra― Murmuró a punto de llorar clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules del chico.

La lluvia se hizó más intensa mojándolos completamente.

El rubio se corrió los cabellos de la cara con la mano y se acercó unos pasos a la chica.

―Hace dos años estoy _**solo**_. Yo tenía una novia... Ella... Hinata era asombrosa, la conocía desde pequeños y ella estaba enamorada de mi desde los doce años― Explicó, Sakura frunció el ceño ante la confesión del rubio aún sin decir una palabra ―Estuvimos juntos por tres años, ella fue mi primer y única novia y... Yo la dejé― Susurró ―Ella me amaba y yo... Yo la lastime―

Y Sakura no pudo evitar _**compararse**_ con él, porque lo mismo le pasó a ella con Gaara.

**.**

_(―Creo que debemos terminar―)_

_(―¿Por qué?―)_

_(―Porque yo__** no **__te amo―)_

_**.**_

―¿Y yo qué tengo que ver?― Preguntó aún atontada por todo lo que ocurría esa noche.

Naruto se acercó aún más, sus pechos se rozaron y Sakura sintió la respiración del rubio en su rostro helado.

―Creo que estoy _**enamorado**_ de ti― Confesó ―¿Cómo me pude enamorar de ti en tres meses y no de mi ex-novia que estuve con ella tres años?― Preguntó aún a sabiendas que Sakura_** no **_iba a responderle ―Creo que te amo, Sakura Haruno― Dijo tomándo un mechón mojado del cabello de la chica y colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

―¿Por qué?― Susurró en voz baja ―¿_**Por qué **_te enamorarías de mi?― Preguntó llorando y aunque la lluvia camuflaba sus lágrimas no pudo evitar que su voz sonara temblorosa y angustiada.

―Porque eres una chica_** extraordinaria**_― Dijo antes de besarla.

Y Sakura ya _**no **_pudo resistir más, lo abrazó de los hombros apegándose aún más a él y Naruto la abrazó con fuerza de la cintura deborando sus labios, sintiéndola nuevamente después de más de un mes sin tenerla.

Y en ese instante Sakura supo que no había_** nada **_de malo con ella, que sus relaciones no funcionaron, _**no**_ por ella, sino porque todas siempre fueron con el hombre _**equivocado.**_ Y aún le quedaban lecciones por aprender, aún le quedaban lágrimas que derramar, aún debía tocar fondo muchas veces pero después de todo _**así**_ es la vida.

**.**

Sakura tiene veintidos años, sueños perdidos, recuerdos que queman y un _**futuro maravilloso**_ que la espera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

_**Fin**_

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
